


The End Of Everything

by Hillena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillena/pseuds/Hillena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written 3/7/14</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of Everything

I can't say I love him  
because I don't know what love is.  
We will never be  
because I—  
No.  
I've dismissed the thought.  
It won't happen.  
 _We_ won't happen.

Why?  
Because he's not mine.  
Not ever.  
I will never have him.  
He will never need me  
the way I need him.  
Why?  
Because it is not returned.

I sit across him,  
pushing back the urge  
to press my lips against his,  
to wrap my arms around him  
longer than necessary.  
So I smile instead  
and ask him to lunch.  
Isn't that better than nothing?


End file.
